


Whipped Water Horse

by BittyBattyBunny



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fae AU, HumanxNonhuman, Protectiveness, giving up magic for love, i didnt mark it as a big tag but there is a case of noncon hinted but not shown, so please be wary, this was so out of left field im not putting a fandom tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittyBattyBunny/pseuds/BittyBattyBunny
Summary: Amaris has a problem. A kelpie with a fascination with her.((not marked in a fandom but this was originally 'A Hat in Time' au using my HC version of prince/snatcher. but it's sooooo left field I just put it in original. Aight? aight enjoy!))
Relationships: Arulius/Amaris
Kudos: 10





	Whipped Water Horse

The little girl tilted her head as she stared at the black horse which sat on the river's edge. She frowned as she stepped closer inspecting it, but keeping her distance. She gave a small huff and removed the whip from her boot and cracked it startling it.

“Go on! Git!” she huffed. She cracked it again forcing the horse to its feet, “We dun need your kind around ‘ere!” her words got jumbled due to the large teeth in her mouth.

The horse shook its head and narrowed its eyes. It jumped into the river vanishing as she cracked the whip once more.

“Shtupid fae.” she huffed and rolled her whip back up and headed down the path towards her home.

\-----

“Hey, kiddo, why don’t you come here?” the young man sat on a rock near the lake’s edge. He grinned, golden eyes sparkling as he watched the little girl. “I want to show you something cool!” he grinned.

She frowned and reached into her boot causing him to tense up as she snapped the whip again chasing him into the water.

“I told ya ta git!” She huffed as she snapped the whip.

He stuck his head up from the water, dark hair floating around him as he glared, “Brat!”

“Monster!” she huffed right back, “I ain’t gonna fall fer ya tricks ya shtupid fae! Did ya think I wasn’t gonna notice?”

“How did you even tell in the first place?!” he leaned on the bank, flicking a long pointed ear as he pouted.

“Back in the water or I crack the whip again and I’ll git ya.” she hissed.

He glared, “Answer me brat.”

“Because we ain't got no horses around here!” she put her hands on her hips, “Grammie has told me plenteh about ya fae and shtuff! I ain’t gonna get eaten today!” she smirked proudly.

He huffed and dipped below the waves.

\----

She paused as she noticed the man on the rocks and sighed. It had been awhile since she had seen him. She had hoped he moved on.

“I’ll crack the whip. Go on, leave.” she spoke lowly as she brushed a curl behind her ear.

He turned and frowned, “Kiddo?” he scowled and got off. He moved closer, inspecting her. He raised his hand and lowered it, “did you get taller? I didn’t think humans grew that fast.”

“It’s been 3 years, fae.” she stated blankly, “Get away from me.” she grabbed the whip from her basket, “I mean it.”

He backed up seeing the familiar leather bullwhip and growled, “Why do you just carry that?!”

“For cases like this. Also. I work at a stable training horses.” She sighed, “well. Training to. Someone has to take over for Pappy.”

He grimaced, “Stupid little human.” he tensed as she unfurled it and backed up, “Look I’m leaving! I’m leaving!”

“Stay gone! Honestly! I get meeting a fae once, but three times is just!” she shook her head annoyed, “If I see you again I’ll hit you with the whip!”

He scoffed, “I DARE y--” she cracked it nearly hitting his face as he headed towards the lake. He gave a silent scream as he looked at her glaring. He waded into the water and vanished.

She huffed proud. “Ain’t afraid of no stupid water horse.”

\----

Her eye twitched. This was getting out of hand. She growled as she watched him tune his violin as he sat cross legged on the side of the bridge. He turned and the color drained from his face.

“Honest to goodness I am not here with the intentions of bothering you!” he held his hands up, being careful of his bow and violin, “I just returned from market!” he paused looking at the young woman whose long balck hair was in a messy set of braids.

Her normal annoyance turned to confusion, a sparkle of curiosity in her eyes. “Fae go to market?”

“Not all, but some. If you come over here I’ll--”

“Not going to happen water horse.”

“Worth an attempt.” he shrugged, “Honestly, you’re the first person who’s noticed me every single time. Even that first time. When you were small.”

“Horses don’t run wild here, much less a black horse with gold eyes and weeds in its mane.” she walked past him. She made a noise as she felt him start walking behind her.

He smirked as he hid the violin and folded his arms behind his back, a silver necklace dangled from his neck as he walked with her.

“I won’t go near the water.” she huffed.

“I won’t make you.”

“Then why are you following me?”

“I just forgot something at the market, so I’m returning.”

She narrowed her eyes and started walking faster. He kept pace. She huffed and began to run, he chased after her laughing.

“You do realize you’re racing a horse right?” he snickered as he easily ran ahead of her and spun around mockingly.

Her face turned red as she dodged around him as he laughed and into the bustly crowd that was spilling from the market. He snickered as he chased after her. He smirked.

“Hey. Girl. What’s your name?” he asked as he kept close to her.

She huffed and walked along the stalls and vendors without answering.

“Come on girl tell me! What’s your name?” he grinned revealing sharp teeth, made for eating flesh.

She stopped and gave a heavy sigh and pointed at him. Jabbing his chest. She growled in her throat.

“Look. Water horse. What on earth makes you think I’m going to give you my name? I know your game.” she frowned as he looked away with a big smirk on his face. She sighed, “If you want to call me something other than Kiddo or girl, woman what have you, Moony is what most call me.”

“Moony?” she tensed up hearing how he spoke the name. Something was bone chilling as the kelpie smirked. “Moony huh?” he snickered, “Also for the record, I’m a kelpie not just a water horse.” he sneered.

She huffed and headed into a bookstore he followed. She rolled her eyes, “was the thing you forgot at market your brain or are you simply annoying me?”

“The latter.” he laughed as she browsed. He stood behind her as she reached high and helped get the books. She took them with a frown. He just grinned.

Deciding against them she went to put them back. She squeaked when he lifted her by her waist. She glared at him, “what are you doing?!”

“Annoying you I thought it was obvious.” he couldn’t help beaming as she turned bright red. He set her down as she went to pay for the ones she was going to get. He followed as she ran out of the shop. She headed towards the meat stall and he grimaced. He covered his face with his hand making her pause.

“I thought you LIKED meat.”

“Not the internal parts.” he gulped and pointed at the livers and hearts for sale, “they smell horrible.”

She stared and smirked, “I LIKE liver.” She headed to talk to the vendor and returned with the paper wrapped meats. The kelpie paled as she held the basket towards him. He put his hands up. She giggled as she held it closer.

“I’ll make sure I smell like this always! Then you will stop showing up!” she grinned showing her fangs.

He dodged back as she chased after him with the basket of liver. He snickered as he jumped around dodging people. She ran after laughing all the while.

“Come on Mister Kelpie! It’s just liver! I can cook it really well with onions and potatoes!” she snickered as he jumped on the fountain. She huffed and kept away.

He frowned and sighed, “I really can’t pull a fast one on you huh?” he grinned, “Damn I thought i had you this time.” he folded his arms behind his head with a sigh.

“All water can lead to a kelpie’s domain.” She smirked as she kept away, “I know better.”

He laughed as he jumped down. He held a hand to her. She frowned and rolled her eyes. She held her basket behind her back as she danced away from him, spinning in tune with the peddlers playing in the square.

The kelpie smirked and chased after her, mimicking her motions as they danced together, close but never touching. She began to laugh as they moved around the fountain, he would try to push her towards it but she pulled away, leading each other around until she pulled further away and stopped.

She panted with a hand over her chest. She waved at him, “Okay. okay. I give, you can out dance me.” she wheezed, “give me a moment.”

He laughed loudly as he stood next to her with a sly smile, “Never doubt the fae.”

“I never did.” she smirked, “it was fun Mister kelpie.”

“Indeed. Next time I will get you in the water Miss Moony.” he gave her a curt bow, “I promise, we’ve met four times now, I will not rest until your heart is in my hand and your soul in my mouth.”

“Good luck~!” she gave a warm smile as she shifted her basket, she looked at the sky, “Well Mister Kelpie, we must part ways again and I hope we meet never again~!” she started to head home.

He frowned and scooted beside her.

“The river is this way.” he huffed as they walked together.

“Why not use the fountain?” she mused as she hummed and held her basket.

“I want to catch dinner is why.” he showcased his teeth.

She frowned and made her way towards the butchers stall once more, confusing the man as he crossed his arms waiting on her. She returned and held a package up to him. He took it confused sniffing at it.

“Meat?” he looked at her with his head tilted, long dark hair moving with the motion in gentle curls.

“Mmhm. So you don’t have to hunt.” She snickered, “it’s a pork shoulder, will that do?”

He frowned and hid his face from her, “I suppose. I still am heading to the river.” he was not red, he swore.

She sighed, “Alright. I’m not joining you.” she smirked, “i need to get home to my grandmother.” she started heading down the path, back towards the bridge.

As they walked in silence, the crowd thinned until they were the only two on the path. The kelpie played with the package in his hand as he watched the young teen as she was humming beside him. 

He stopped, “Hey hold this.”

She took the package confused as he jumped into the river off the bridge. She squeaked as the large black horse, dripping wet and covered in aquatic leaves walked out. She hadn’t realized how LARGE he was the last time she saw him as a horse. He pushed his head against her and knelt down, “Come on.”

“Do I look stupid?” she asked with a sigh as he stared with a huff.

“I’m not going to eat you tonight. I’m giving you a ride home.”

“Why should I trust you exactly?” she asked as she held onto the package and her basket.

He gestured his muzzle at the paper, “you did me a favor, fae hate being indebted.” he snorted, “so get on so I can remove this debt.”

She frowned and sighed. She reached up grabbing his mane and gasped as he stood up.

“Hold tight.” he tore off down the road, hooves leaving large imprints as he galloped.

She yelped as she held on, “Y-You don’t know where I even live!” She saw him kick the dirt as he jumped the fence. She watched in awe at the grace he demonstrated. She couldn’t help smiling. She gasped as she saw her farmhouse, “There!” she pointed as he jumped the fence into her yard. He came to a stop and bent down letting her hop off.

She dusted off and fixed her hair as he pressed his muzzle to her face. He reached into her basket grabbing the pork package and snorted, “Good night little moony.”

“Goodnight Mister kelpie.” she gave a bow.

He flicked his tail and tore off back over the fence, vanishing into the distance.

She waited until he was out of sight before she sighed heavily. She frowned. She prayed they’d not meet again.

\----

  
  


The young woman sighed as she sat on the edge of the fountain. She scribbled the charcoal across the paper with a grumble. She stopped. Stared and tore it out, crumpling it up and tossing it into her basket. She brushed a curl from her hair as she started drawing again. She gasped as the notebook was lifted. She grimaced as she looked up at the kelpie who was flipping through it.

“Not terrible.” he smirked. “What? You don’t look happy t…” he frowned looking at her closely, “you changed again.”

“Humans age, Kelpie.” she sat up and fixed her hair, “I’m 19, of course I changed from when I was 15.”

He paled, “19? Already?” he frowned, a small squeak caught in his throat. Had it really been four years? He really needed to pay attention to the passage of human time better.

She held her hand up, “Can I please have my sketchbook back?”

He handed it over and sat beside her as she started drawing again. He watched as she paused looking at him.

“Do you mind?” she frowned as she clapped her charcoal covered hands.

“No. I want to watch. I mean, I meet you again after four years, I can do that right?” he smirked.

“No.” she huffed, “I’ll whip you.”

“Please do.” He stopped and pulled back in shock at the words from his own mouth, “I mean, I’d like to see you try!” he laughed and looked away pouting.

She stared blank faced. Her hand went to her mouth as she tried to hold back a laugh herself. She snickered and started to giggle, “Oh my moon! Did you?!” she winced as she put a hand on her throat and coughed.

“Hey.” he moved her hand seeing the bandage, “What did you do in four years stupid human?” he undid it revealing a large burned gash. His eyes widened.

“D-Don’t it’ll get infected if you open it to the air!” she coughed. She froze as he moved and licked the wound. It started to burn and she winced, grabbing at his sleeve as she gasped, “S-Stop it! T-that hurts!”

“Hold still. I’m almost done.” he grumbled as he moved her head up with his hands. He pulled away with a big smirk as he wiped a bit of blood off his mouth.

Her hand moved to her neck as the burning subsided. She touched it in shock, “I-It’s!”

He leaned on his hand, “Fairies can heal if they want.” he pointed out as he looked at her, “I don’t like people messing with my stuff.”

She huffed angrily, her entire face a deep crimson, “Who says I’m yours?”

“I did.” he smirked, “I told you, your soul is going to be mine and I will be the death of you~!”

She frowned, “What are you going to do when I get married, Kelpie?” she winced as she gripped her skirt, “I can’t be yours when some guy ties me up.”

“Well then you can’t get married. What’s the point if I kill you?” he grinned as he watched her return to drawing. He stared as children ran around the fountain as he watched her peek at him occasionally. He paused as he slowly realized, “Ah!”

“Mmhm. don't move.” she grumbled as she continued and stopped. She frowned and moved to rip it out but he stopped her.

“Don’t; I like it.” he smiled softly. “If you do give it to me.”

She frowned and moved his hand. she neatly tore the edge and handed it to him, “it’ll be ruined the moment you dive so it’s the same as me crumpling it.” she huffed.

“Do you want to be an artist?” he asked as he looked at her basket full of torn drawings. He reached to uncrumple them and saw the sketches she’d drawn of the marketplace. There was a life to her art and yet she crumpled them.

“It doesn’t matter really.” she frowned, “I’m just the daughter of an old guardsman and a dancer. And soon I have to be some man’s wife.” her hand went to her neck with a heavy sigh.

“Why not be a kelpie bride?” he teased, “Can’t you be an artist anyway? You make it sound as if it’s decided you’ll be wed.”

“It’s not set in stone.” she sighed, “But Sir Morgan Law keeps pestering my grandmother to give me to him.” she grimaced, as she gripped her neck, “He’s… persistent too.”

“I should tell her to hand yo--HHHSSSS!” he recoiled as she poked his side with her charcoal. He fell backward into the fountain. He laid under the water glaring up at her. She started to laugh. He got up and shook his head as she covered her sketchbook to protect it.

“Watch it!” she laughed.

He grinned widely, “you started it!” he cackled.

She stood up and fixed her dress as she grabbed her basket. She fixed her hair as he watched her. He stood up and frowned seeing she actually was taller now. He huffed, “Humans and your growing. I thought you’d stay tiny.”

“Of course I’m not going to stay tiny! I still have a bit of growing!” she puffed her chest out proudly, “My father and mother were both tall so of course i’d be tall too!”

He huffed, “well you’ll never be as tall as I am! I’m majestic!”

“You are!” she agreed, causing him to fumble his words.

He frowned, “Good you know your place!”

She laughed causing him to flush. She headed towards the outskirts of the town, the kelpie following after her. She hummed as she walked and noticed the silver pendant around his neck. She paused and stared. She reached out poking it.

“I thought your kind disliked silver?” she asked with wide eyes.

“We dislike iron.” he corrected. “This let’s me take human form.” he explained, “if i remove it I return to my equine form.”

“I see. So those years ago you removed it in the water?” she asked as she looked at the orb.

“I can shift with it on. Just removing it will force it.” he shrugged, “It just makes things easier.”

“I see.” she held it on her hand, it was warm. She smiled, “well it’s fascinating.”

“It is.” he chuckled and took her hand with a sly grin, “you touched the fae.”

She paled as he just laughed and let go. She put her hand to her chest as her heart raced.

“W-well you’ve yet to actually hurt me and we’ve met many times now!” she huffed as she turned away and started walking ahead. 

He followed after, “So this. Sir Morgan. What’s he like? You seem to dislike him.”

“He’s arrogant, manipulative, greedy, selfish, spoiled, and he has a big nose!” she frowned looking at the kelpie who was scowling, “yours looks fine.”

“Right. He sounds like a gem. Tell me. The wound on your neck.” he tapped the side of his neck. She noticed some slits along it.

“Are those gills?” she reached up and touched them. He flinched at her warm hands and turned bright red.

“Y-Yes! Why is that shocking?!” He gasped as she giggled at him. He looked away with a huff.

“It’s not! I just hadn’t realized because of your hair.” she stared at him while she was thinking, “would you like me to braid it? I can remove the weeds.”

He rubbed his neck, “it’s a mess.”

“I have time. I’m avoiding meeting Sir Morgan right now.” she chirped. She looked around and saw a rock near the river. She frowned, “if I sit there are you going to pull something?”

“If you do a good job I won’t.” he purred as he headed over. He paused, “could you plait my mane instead?”

She tilted her head, “I can indeed.” she smirked, “I do work at a horse stable after all!”

He jumped into the water with a splash. She set her basket down and took a seat as the large horse pulled out and shook the water off his mane. He laid down beside her and rested his head on her lap. She laughed as she began to detangle his hair, removing the plants as she did. 

He closed his eyes as she worked and huffed happily. He flicked his tail as he let her work. She began to hum and sang softly to the kelpie until she saw a cart approaching.

“Oh bother.” she grumbled as the horse lifted his head to look. She clung to the kelpie, shaking as she did.

A young man with messy brown hair stepped out with an angry expression. His coat was disheveled and his dark eyes wild.

“THERE YOU ARE MISS NIGHTINGALE!” he huffed, trying to keep composure as he walked over.

“I take it, is this Sir Morgan?” the kelpie asked quietly. She sighed as agreement. He didn’t like how she shook as she held to his mane. The kelpie scowled.

“What are you doing out here with some.. Some.. mangy….horse….” he paled as the kelpie stood up, towering over the man with ease. He huffed in his face.

“He doesn’t like that.” She stood up dusting off. She put a hand on the horse’s neck standing beside him, “He’s not mangy and he’s not some horse.” her heart was racing.

The kelpie huffed again and pawed the ground. He looked at the man and then the young woman and snickered.

“Did the horse laugh?” the man asked worried. The Kelpie shifted and moved to grab the woman’s basket in his teeth and in a flash pushed his head under her, sending her onto his back. She gasped and grabbed hold as he began to run. She turned to see the shocked expression and smirked. She gave a wave.

“Goodbye Sir Morgan! Next time be nicer to my friend!” She laughed holding tightly to the kelpie’s half plaited mane. She buried her face against his hair as he ran further and further away.

She gave a loud yell of excitement as he jumped a fence trotting proudly. He slowed and turned to look at her. She took her basket and was grinning ear to ear. She patted his neck, “thank you.” she smiled.

He huffed too proud to just take it, “He was bothering me. He interrupted your work.” he snorted.

She laughed loudly, “Indeed! If you want to let me down I can finish!” she pointed towards a large willow along the bank, “we can rest there. I doubt he’ll come after us.”

He trotted over and moved to lay down. He leaned against the trunk. She laughed and slid off his back and moved to kneel near his head as she continued to work on hsi mane. She was grinning far larger than before. Her shaking seemed to have stopped.

“You seem pleased.” he noted with a snort.

“I dislike Sir Morgan immensely.” she admitted, “you acting on your own saved me a lot of trouble.”

“He shouldn’t insult the fae. Next time I’ll eat him.” the horse bellowed.

“Oh I would love you to!” she smirked, “But you’d get a stomach ache dear kelpie.”

He felt his heart pound. He laid his head on the ground with a huff, “He shouldn’t touch or scream at a fae’s property.”

“I’m not your property.”

“You are, I marked you.”

“You WHAT?!” she stopped mid-braid with wide eyes.

He lifted his head and smirked, “When I healed your neck. You’re mine. No other fae will dare lay a finger on you.”

She frowned as her hand went to her neck. Her face burned as she thought about it and stammered, trying to find her voice. He shifted and bumped her forehead with his snout.

“Close your mouth you’ll catch flies.” he stuck his tongue out.

She shut her mouth as she went back to fixing his mane, “I take it back you’re still a stupid fae.” she grumbled as she cleaned the hair and styled it. She finished with a huff, “there we go! Do you want me to plait your tail as well?” she asked with a proud smile.

“No, I prefer my tail loose. But I was tired of fish getting caught in my mane as it’s hard to bend my neck to deal with it.” he moved to stand, looking at the sky, “you should get home.”

“I suppose so. I wonder if he went to yell at my grandmother.” she sighed. The kelpie nuzzled her neck and she pushed his face back.

“Stop that.” she frowned, but her face was flushed.

“Don’t feel like it. Are you going to get on?” he asked as he moved to allow her up.

She sighed and climbed up. She held firm as he took off in a full gallop, the world a blur. She smiled from the top of the kelpie. While she knew better. She wished she could do this forever.

\----

“Are you listening?” The young man grit his teeth annoyed as the woman trailed her fingers in the water with a disinterested look.

“I’m sorry what was it Sir Ian?” she leaned on her hand tiredly, “I’m not one for the logistics of the business of bureaucracy. I am but a simple horse hand.” she looked at the fish in the water with a wispy sigh.

He grumbled, “I see why Sir Morgan was infuriated when he tried to court you. Do you not understand I am your last chance?!” he snapped, “you spinster!”

She narrowed her eyes and sat up. She adjusted her posture and crossed her arms. Her dark right eye and bright left eye glared as she snarled.

“I am only entertaining you lot because you are INCESSANT in bothering my poor grandmother with your inquiries about my status!” she growled, “I am not the one seeking you out! Neither does my grandmother, yet you flock to our farmhouse asking about my hand!”

He was taken aback by her tone. He stood in the boat causing it to rock. “Don’t you talk back to me!” he snarled right back at her, “Do you not understand your place?! Without a husband what are you but some whip wielding horse trainer with a foul attitude?! You’ll never make it on your own without support!”

“I make it just fine, Sir Ian! With or Without a husband!” she huffed, “Return me t--” She gasped as she was pushed down by the man, “Get Off of me!”

“You don’t understand your place you hag!” he snapped.

“If I’m a hag you’re a wizened old crone! You are twice my age!” She snapped as he held her down. She kicked at him trying to get him off, their actions shaking the boat.

“Cease this and just submit alread--!” he was cut off as the boat overturned and they were thrown into the water.

She gasped and inhaled the water gasping and choking. She tried to move but her heavy dress weighed her down. She blinked as tears melted into the water. a dark shape moved in the corner of her vision and she felt herself getting pulled up. She felt the world deafen as her vision darkened. 

She was thrown on shore with a wet thud as the kelpie’s cold hands grabbed her face and opened her mouth. He leaned down pressing his mouth on hers. She started to cough and leaned over, throwing the water up on the ground panting. She could barely sit up, only with his aide was she able to get upright. She leaned against his wet shirt as her hair stuck to her face as she coughed, spitting water up still.

“Easy. Easy.” he spoke softly as he rubbed her back until she was breathing normally. She winced in pain as she looked up at him. Tears dripped on her face, melting into the water from her hair.

“W-wh…” she coughed.

“Don’t force it.” he sat on the shore with her in his lap. He frowned tilting her face up, “Did you get older again?” he grimaced.

She couldn’t help but to laugh, “Dear Kelpie you must learn humans do age. It’s been five years.” 

He tensed and held her tightly. He squeezed her arms.

She stared confused, “Kelpie?” she rasped as she reached to touch his face, bringing him back to reality.

“Ah… Sorry just…” he frowned in thought. He brought her hand to his mouth and pressed it against it. “I don’t want you to die before I kill you.”

She felt her face grow warm, “You could have done that today!” she coughed as she laughed.

He frowned. He huffed, “You falling into the water isn’t how I want to kill you. I want to trick you properly into my clutches. I don’t want handouts.”

She smiled softly and leaned up, kissing the kelpie’s cheek gently. “Well then thank you.”

His hair seemed to fluff up as he turned bright red. He fumbled for words with an open mouth before covering his face with his hand and looking away, “Don’t thank me for planning to kill you.”

She gave a small laugh and leaned on his chest, “That’s twice you’ve saved me from poor marriage candidates. You truly do not wish for me to wed, do you dear kelpie?”

He sneered as he looked at her, “You’re mine. I told you this.”

She laughed in his face as she moved off of him and brushed her hair back. She wrung the water from it and slicked it back. She sighed as she moved to take her over skirt off and let it lay in a soggy mess. She looked at the upturned boat, “What happened to Sir Ian?” she asked even though she had a feeling she’d not like his answer.

He shrugged, “I don’t know. I was.. Focused on you.” he admitted. He rubbed his neck and walked into the water, “Stay put.”

“I can’t really walk right now so don’t worry.” she sighed as she sat there and closed her eyes. She opened them when she felt the horse press his nose to her cheek.

“Hold onto my head. I’ll help you stand.” he ordered.

She gripped him as he lifted his head up, bringing her with him. She leaned against his side as he shifted, using his head to help push her up onto his back. She tiredly hugged his neck. He headed off towards her house at a slow pace. His tail flicked angrily as he thought about the man who had tried to force himself on her. He thought of the other man who had shouted at her. He huffed thinking of how he lost five of her years when he had gone to the other side for a few days.

As he got closer to the house he stopped, “well I’ve decided.”

“Hm?” She asked leaning around his neck to look at him. “Decided what Kelpie?”

“I’ll be staying near you from now on until I kill you.”

She choked in shock before she started to laugh, “Are you being serious, Kelpie?”

“Every time I have left you alone, you have aged. I do not wish to find you dead of being elderly while I was in the veil.” he frowned, “where's the fun.” he bent for her to get down. The wind swirled as water covered the horse as he took his human form with a huff. He shifted and lifted the still shaking woman up and carried her up the porch steps.

He frowned at the closed door. “Invite me in,” he huffed.

“Excuse me?” She asked, confused.

“I can’t enter a home unless I’m invited in. Invite me in so I can put you down.” he snorted.

She stared and snickered, “Alright, you can come inside.”

“Good.” he pushed the door open and looked around curious to the kind of home a woman who carried a whip and wasn’t afraid of a kelpie was living in.

It was simple but the thing that caught his eyes attention and made his stomach churn were the horse skulls on the mantelpiece.

“That’s disturbing.” he grumbled.

“As if you don’t have human heads around your home, Dear Kelpie.” She chuckled as he moved to let her down, leaned against her for support. She gripped his sleeve as she headed towards a door and peeked in, “Grandmother? I have a guest.”

“Is it Sir Ian?” a sweet voice asked.

The kelpie blinked in surprise, “i thought you said grandmother?”

“Her voice is strong.” She frowned, “No it isn’t. Sir Ian has.” she looked at the kelpie, “Passed on to a different tide.” she smirked a bit.

He chuckled at her remark, “sleeping with the fishes is more apt.” he snickered.

“It is a man?” her grandmother asked, “What is his name?”

She paused and looked at him, “I cannot call you Kelpie. But I know you will not gi--.”

“Arulius.” He stated, rubbing hsi neck as he turned red. “Arulius, the name you should call should you get into trouble.” he covered his mouth. How stupid was he to give a human his name?

“Arulius.”

A jolt of electricity went through him. He stared and huffed, “yes, but don’t go using it willy nilly. Tell your grandmother I am Ru.”

“Ru.” She repeated as he felt his heart race. He frowned. He placed a hand over his chest annoyed.

“What’s wrong Kelpie?”

“I forgot how much it bothers the soul when your name is used.”

“Should we give you a fake name then?” She frowned, “You’ll hear my real name. But you are not allowed to have it.” she scoffed.

He smirked, “Fine. But it won’t stop me from using it should I feel the need.”

She rolled her eyes as she opened the door to the eldery woman. Her eyes were glassy as she spun the wool delicately from the drop spindle.

“She’s blind?” he asked and got hit on the arm.

“Hello grandmother.” She knelt down to kiss her cheek, “I brought my… Friend Ru. he helped save me today.”

The woman frowned, “A fae does not help without a price, and you brought it into our home?”

She tensed up, pale in the face. “Y-You can tell?” she squeaked out.

“Who taught you how to tell?” she scowled and stopped spinning to look right at the man with those fogged eyes, “I don’t need my eyes to know. I was wondering what type you brought home when he stood outside the door. What price did you take?”

“Nothing. I did it on a whim is all.” he waved his hand, annoyed, “She’s my property so I wasn’t about to let her drown.”

“Kelpie!” she hissed annoyed, “Enough with that! I will honestly whip you!”

He smirked and gave a shrug, “I can’t say much for the man she was with, but at least now he’s being useful to the world.” he laughed loudly.

The old woman frowned, “Well then begone water horse. We have nothing for you.”

“No I won’t.” he cackled, “I’ve come to like this little human, and I’m perturbed she gets older each time I visit.”

The young woman covered her face ashamed. Her grandmother gave a heavy sigh, “you’ve met before today?”

“Yes. A few times.” he saw the woman as she was covering her face turning a deep crimson. He enjoyed that. “Once when she was a child, she cracked her whip at me. Again when she was young, once again she threatened me with that whip, the third time I met she was a teenager on the way to market, while she did not crack the whip she did threaten it, the fourth she was a young woman drawing by the fountain avoiding a suitor and then again today I met her when she fell into the river.”

Her grandmother heaved a heavy sigh from her frail body, “Then it is too late.”

“W-what?!” The young woman gasped, shocked, “too late?”

“Once is by chance, the second is a coincidence, third is fate. And you’ve met five times. I think that alone is something to be wary of. The odds of a single kelpie finding you 5 times.”

“I wasn’t trying either.” he admitted, “well…” he frowned and scratched his cheek, “I did seek her out when I met her at the fountain.”

“What?!” she flinched, “why on earth had you come looking for me?!”

He shrugged, “felt like it.” he fibbed, “Rather. I just. I was curious about the human who would threaten a fae. A demon water horse.”

She frowned and sighed, hanging her head, giving up, “I guess I was too bold and this is the price for my sin.”

He chuckled, “You are amusing for a human~” He admitted as he looked at her and frowned, “You’re pale.”

“I did nearly drown, Kelpie.” She admitted tiredly.

“Her room is the end of the hall. Escort her.” her grandmother spoke firmly.

He huffed, “I was going to regardless. Not because you told me.” he shifted to pick the young woman up.

“Wait. Water horse. Have you stolen anything from her?”

“I have not.” he huffed, “Her name she will not give, never once have I been able to get her to fall for my tricks. Instead She keeps forcing debts upon me.” he snarled.

The woman’s eyes glinted, “very well. Then I shall refrain from her name.”

“What?!” he hissed angrily, “Damnit!” he pouted.

The young woman laughed as he held her, coughing some but still laughing. He couldn’t help smiling at her revealing his sharpened teeth.

“Is that funny to you?” He sneered playfully.

“A tidge!” she admitted, “For you to give me your name yet be denied mine!”

He huffed and headed down the hall, his footsteps trailing water as he did, “Well laugh while you can, I will get your name and drown you and devour you!”

“Good luck.” she chuckled, coughing as he set her down on the bed. He frowned as he put a hand to her cheek.

“You’re cold.” he frowned, “you need to get out of that wet outfit and dry off. Humans get sick.”

“I will when you leave the room. Fae or not I will not become indecent around a man.” she sat on her bed tiredly.

He rolled his eyes getting up, “I’ll be around. I will not be returning to the otherside until you’re dead.” he gave a wicked smirk.

“Well prepare for a long and boring existence until then. I am a simple horse trainer.” She braided her wet hair.

He sighed as he shut her door, “there is nothing simple about you…” he hummed heading outside.

\-------

She jolted as she was lifted from her bed in the early morning light. Dazed she looked around before she realized the Kelpie was holding her firmly. She felt her face heat up.

“For what do you need to wake me like this?!” She hissed as he held onto her with a big grin.

“Shame you woke up. I was going to toss you into the river~” he teased.

She rolled her eyes, giving a playful smirk, putting a finger beneath his chin as he set her down, “taking advantage of a sleeping woman? I thought you disliked handouts, my Kelpie.”

His face turned a deep crimson and he grabbed her hands.

She tensed up, “W-what?”

“Say it again.” he mumbled.

She tilted her head.

“You said My kelpie. Say. it. Again.” he ordered.

“M-My kelpie?” she responded confused as his ears flicked and a small smile danced on his lips. She huffed, “W-well I mean I-I should identify you from other kelpies should I meet them yes?” she was a little red herself.

He gave a small chuckle, “Should other kelpies try I will destroy them.” he held her cheeks with his clammy hands, “No i woke you because your grandmother asked me to.” he admitted, with a heavy sigh, “You have to work.”

“Ah!” she gasped, pushing him out, “move! Move, I need to get dressed! I’m going to be late!”

He blinked in shock as he was shoved from the room. He raised a hand to fix his tangled hair and huffed. She shoved a kelpie from her room. He chuckled and moved towards the door, heading outside he walked into the river and stretched before he dove down to do a little fishing while he waited for her to get ready. Shifting forms he swam around, diving after fish with hsi sharpened teeth. He pulled out of the water, mouth biting into the squirming fish as he saw the young woman with her basket running. He trotted up beside her getting a bit of a glare as he bit the fish.

“Yes, Kelpie?” she asked as she half ran, her black hair flowing behind her as she moved, “Do you need something other than making me lat--eR?!” she gasped as she was pushed by his head and flung into the air. She landed with a thud on his back as she gripped his soaking wet mane.

“KELPIE!” she hissed as he tore off. He swallowed the fish as he galloped.

“Where is your work?” he asked as they tore past the farmers who were heading to their fields.

“Why are you helping me go to work?” she laughed.

“Sooner you get to work, the sooner you finish so I may try and trick you!” he laughed as he galloped. “I can’t spend forever waiting on you!”

“You could return to the veil!” she laughed pointing, “It’s the stable near the sheep farms!” she explained, “past the markets!”

“I shan’t! Every time I do! You age!” he huffed annoyed. He wasn’t quite sure why it irked him so to see her grow without him. He sped up making her laugh as he did. He couldn’t help smirking as he drew closer to the stables. He slowed and paused moving to let her down before he let the water swirl and took his human form.

She looked at him confused as she started walking and he followed.

“My kelpie are you going to follow me?” she asked with a laugh, “Do you wish to work?”

“I want to see what it is you do. You’ve threatened me with a whip since you were ye tall.” he held his hand to his knee. “I’m curious if you actual--” he felt his face heat as she removed it from her basket and cracked it.

Horses in the field whinied at the noise and he felt his heart race. He looked at her smirk as she headed towards the stables.

“Donavon!” She called, “I’m here!” she looked around for the stable head. She smiled finding the tall, broad, and smiling dark skinned man as he hefted a hay bale.

“Good morning, Amaris!” he greeted. “Feeling better? Who’s your friend?”

She paled as she turned to look at the grinning fae. She’d forgotten he had been following her. His fangs stuck out with his grin.

“N-No! Don’t you dare!” she gasped as he put a hand under her chin.

“Amaris.” he cooed, making a shudder run through her. “A-m-a-r-i-s~” he drew her name out making her turn red as she shoved up on his face.

The stable head stared at the dark haired man with golden eyes, “Who’s this?”

“Ru.” she stated, “H-He’s staying with my grandmother and I after the accident on the river! H-he was the one to save me.” She gasped as he put his arms around her and she squeaked.

Donavon couldn’t help laughing, “Did he now? Another suitor? You seem to always have one. It’s about time you settled down.”

“I refuse!” she gasped and glared at the kelpie, “ARULIUS LET GO.” she demanded.

He jolted and let go of her and growled, “Don’t use my name like that!”

She puffed her cheeks up, “Then don’t act as you wish you stupid horse! I have to do work!” she put her hands on her hips, “No he’s not another suitor. I’m sick of suitors. I’ll die alone. I decided that the day my parents died.”

The kelpie frowned, crossing his arms annoyed, “Not if I get my way.” he grumbled. She raised a brow as he simply sneered before realizing what he’d said. He covered his face, “I-I’m going to the river. You do your work, call my name when you’re finished!” he panicked running off, tripping over his own feet and face planting. He stood up and dusted off as he ran.

She stared and started to laugh at the man as he, without a lick of grace, ran off in the direction of the river.

“For a horse he’s very clumsy.” she noted as she looked at the stable head and smiled, “So who am I training today?”

\-----

The stable hands all watched the dark stallion as he paced the fence. The horses staying clear of him as the young woman gave a hearty sigh. She looked at him and shook her head back and forth, holding her arms behind her she moved towards the fence.

“That’s a wild horse, Amaris!” one stable hand called, “Something ain’t right!” he fretted, “Don’t get near it!”

“Oh it’s fine.” she waved them off as she raised her hands to pet his muzzle, “you stop being annoying.” she flicked his snout.

He snickered as he nuzzled her. She sighed as she pet him and gripped his mane pulling him down glaring.

“I’m serious, Kelpie. You best run off until I am finished! You are scaring the horses!” she hissed at him.

He huffed annoyed, “what am I meant to do? I can’t just go off. If I go to the veil, who knows how aged you’ll get.”

She shook her head back and forth, “Can you at least cease scaring the horses? I do not mind if you wait since you seem so dead set.” she sighed as she stroked his muzzle. He nuzzled her.

“I suppose I can wait in human form.” he sighed, “I just wanted to watch…”

She smiled and kissed his nose, “there I gave you a kiss, that can count as a gift right? Please let me work.”

He huffed and pulled away running off. She moved back towards the horses who seemed more timid around the woman. She held her whip firmly. She raised it above her head and gave it a crack. She picked the lead of the white stallion up as she began to lead it. She walked, skirt trailing as she moved, the horse following her. She saw the kelpie sit on the fence watching her. The stable hands looking at the soaking wet new comer confused. She huffed as she continued her work.

He hummed watching her, “So what is she doing exactly?” he asked one of the men who blinked.

“Ah. Ammy helps train the horses to obey for field work.” the stable hand explained, “we loan horses out to the farms who can afford the care for one. She gets them set to be able to handle the plow and follow command.”

“So that’s why she carries a whip…” the kelpie frowned, “She’s carried that thing for decades…”

“Well her father helped sometimes. So she got it from him if I recall Donavon’s story.” another hand laughed as he leaned on the fence, “It’s shocking he let a woman work.” he hummed, “More shocking she ain’t married. Think I stand a chance?” he jested. He paled seeing the glare from the kelpie, “I kid…”

“Good. her last suitor drowned.” he hissed angrily. He frowned.

“Wouldn’t matter, I think Lord Law is going to court her again.” the third hand sighed, “Heard he’s still dead set on her.”

“Ugh that brat.” The kelpie kept his gaze on the young woman as she worked. He smiled softly watching her as she worked. Her face the most relaxed he’d seen it. He rested his hands on the fence. 

“So um. Mister who are you?” the middle stable hand asked.

“Ah. i’m just..” he frowned, “A friend?” he rolled the word on his tongue and frowned, “She…” he watched the horse trainer. She caught his gaze and gave him a smile.

“She’s my friend.” he smiled as he waved at her.

\------

“Kelpie!” She gasped as he pulled her close as they walked to market. She laughed as she looked up as he glared. She reached to tap his face, “What’s your issue?”

“I heard Lord Law is coming to town.” he hissed.

She furrowed her brow with a heavy sigh, “Oh joy.” she rubbed her neck, “Hopefully nothing to do with meeee?!” She gasped as he gripped her and held her tightly. She huffed and reached up, “Kelpie?”

“If a man holds you so brazenly it’ll keep him away yes?” he teased, however his face was red.

She stared and snickered, “I suppose. But we do need to get to market! I wish to get some bacon before it is sold out!” she huffed, “it’s not often in the market!” she pushed on his face, “Kelpie!” She whined as he leaned and rested his head on her shoulder. She gave a heavy sigh. She raised a hand and he stared at it confused.

“If I let you hold my hand, will you stop gripping me, Kelpie?” she offered.

He stared at it and smiled. He let go and laced his cold fingers between hers and started to walk, his silver pendant shining as the sun hit it. He couldn’t help smiling as they walked together in the village. He smiled fondly as they went to the various stalls to gather supplies. He hummed taking the heavier items and holding them for her. 

“I can carry them.” she laughed and he shrugged.

“Why, when you have a full blooded stallion right here?” he teased.

“No way!” He turned to see the tall lavender haired individual who had gasped. He scowled and protectively stood in front of Amaris.

“You.” The kelpie snarled, “what do _you_ want, changeling?”

“Don’t get so tense.” they spun to try and peek at the young woman but the kelpie kept shifting, keeping her close. The newcomer huffed, “Come on, Kelpie I’m curious! What are you doing? I heard you’d been spending time in the human realm again and even went so far as HELPING a human!”

“I have my reasons!” the water horse hissed, “Leave me alone! If I want to play with humans that’s my choice!”

“And here you are carrying GROCERIES!” the changeling laughed, finally dancing behind and popping into the woman’s face, causing her to gasp and drop her basket as they opened their extra eyes and their smile extended.

“Oh Ain’t she CUTE!” they laughed.

The kelpie snarled and moved to turn and wrap his arms around her. She gripped him tightly in return. While the kelpie didn’t scare her, this new fae was unfamiliar. She shook as she held the water horse who growled.

The changeling stared at the two and began to cackle, holding their stomach as they laughed, “I’d be careful kelpie!” they sang as they danced around, “Keep that up you may lose something precious! But you may gain something precious in return!”

“Sod off!” the kelpie snarled, “Changeling!”

“I’m going! I’m going! I have a date with a kidnapping!” they laughed as they vanished into the ground.

The kelpie glared until he felt moisture on his hands. He looked down to see Amaris had begun to cry as she held onto him. He felt his chest ache as he watched each tear slip down her cheeks as her lip quivered.

“Hey.. hey…” his voice dropped to a soft tone. He moved her to face him and held her face. Why this crying human had him so upset he didn’t know. He vowed to attack the changeling if he saw them again. He used his thumb to wipe her eyes, “You’re okay.” he promised, “they are gone…” he couldn’t help sighing, “a changeling scares you but not a kelpie?” he chuckled.

She sniffled and shook her head as he stroked her cheek, “N-No.” her voice cracked and he was filled with anger she was in this state.

“I-I’m afraid of kelpies.” she admitted, “I-I’m just…” she sniffled as she choked on her words, “not afraid of you….”

He couldn’t help giving a small smile. He leaned closer to her and kissed the corner of her eye making her flinch. He placed his forehead to hers, “A blessing. You’re my property, Amaris.” he reminded. She shuddered as he spoke her name. But there was a warmth in her chest from his tone.

“No one will lay a hand on you. Fae or man. If they do. I will kill them personally.” He took her hand and kissed the back, “You have this kelpie’s vow.”

\------

“You want to work?” The young woman chewed on her bread as she looked at the man who leaned in the kitchen window, “Why?”

“Well you’ve been cooking for me. I sleep in the house. I just…” he rubbed his neck, “I hate handouts. So I want to work. I’m a horse, you train horses. Can’t I do something?”

She frowned as she thought about it. “You scare the other horses… but… you are strong… Can you plow?” she tilted her head.

“Eh?” he scowled, “plow?”

She nodded, “If I brought you to a farm to plow for a day, would you be able to or is it too much for the proud kelpie?” she teased.

He huffed annoyed, “I’d think not! I’ll show you!” he sneered, “I’ll plow an entire field by myself!”

She smirked, “Good~!”

He gasped realizing he’d offered his services and hadn’t asked for something from her and frowned, red faced. She giggled at his expression, “if you do a good job, you can pick dinner.” she chirped.

His long ears flickered and he smiled in excitement, thinking of her cooking.

\-------

“Hello conrad!” she smiled as she led the stallion over, “I brought a good worker today!” she pat his chest, “This is Ru.” she smiled as the horse snickered, “He’s my personal horse, but you’d never guess how well he can work.”

The shorter gentleman exhaled smoke as he looked at the horse. He huffed, “if it’s yer horse i bet it’ll work fine. Do I need tae get a second?”

“No he should be fine alone. Nothing compares.” she fluffed the fae’s ego, “He’s stronger than a normal stallion after all. He’ll get your whole farm in a day. If not I’ll whip him!”

The horse let out a whinny of amusement as she crossed her arms, “well he’s yours for the day. I need to get to your husband and work on the colts.”

The kelpie tensed and bit her scarf as she tried to go. She huffed, “Ru! Behave! She frowned, “I'll be back after I work with the colts!” 

He pawed the ground angrily. She sighed and pat his side. “Behave. Please?” she kissed his nose and he pulled back. She took the chance to walk back towards the main stables.

The older man looked at the draft horse before him and sighed, “Guess I should hook ya up…”

The kelpie smirked and took off into the field. The man gasped, “H-Hey get back ‘ere!” he shouted, “I gotta hook ya up!”

\----

“Amaris. Your horse is a nightmare.” Conrad sighed as he blew on his pipe, “I barely got him hooked.”

She scowled looking at the field where he sat with his head over the fence. He whinnied at her. She rolled her eyes and started to walk over. He smirked.

She gasped as he began to run through the field as she approached. She scowled as she grabbed the whip off of her hip and looked at the older man who sat on the porch in thought.

“I’ll get your field plowed, Conrad. He’s just being a brat,” she growled and hiked her skirt up running after him.

The kelpie whinnied as he moved around he paused and let her get close but jolted and when the whip cracked loudly in the air. Her blue eyes cold as he took off.

“Straight lines you damn fae!” she laughed chasing after him. She cornered him and smirked. She cracked the whip again, “I warned you, you stupid f--AEE!” she gasped as he ran at her and pushed into her stomach with his head, throwing her onto his back as he snickered and began to run the plow into the ground, tilling the soil.

She laughed as she held on, “Oh you are just being cheeky!” she gripped his mane tightly as he ran about, “Why couldn’t you just show off and get it done when i was at work?” she asked him curiously.

“I refuse to work for anyone but you.” he huffed as they were out of the man’s hearing range, “There was no point if you were not here.”

She started to laugh loudly and sat up on his back, “if that’s the case then perhaps I should have you saddled and brought to the stables.”

“Why bother when you sit so well on my bareback?” he stopped at the edge of the field. He turned his head to look at her as she brushed her hair from her face. He snorted as he felt his heart race, “let’s finish this already. Hold on.”

She held firm as he began to run the final stretch before trotting over to the old man who was staring bewildered at the sight.

“Well ill hand it ta ya lassie. Ya weren’t kidding about he’d get it done fast. I jus wished he’d ‘ave listened earlier!” he laughed, “you’ve got a way with horses.”

“Not really.” she laughed from the back of the large equine. “He’s just temperamental.” she pat his neck as he snorted and pawed the ground with his hoof. “Well he’s getting antsy, would you remove the plow? He won’t let me off I assume.” the horse neighed as his agreement. She rolled her eyes.

The man reached and began to undo the leather straps, no sooner was he done before the horse reared up with a high pitched whinny and took off with the woman on his back. She waved goodbye laughing as he jumped the fence, running off into the fields.

“You are so bratty!” she laughed, “Are you going to drown me since I’m up here?” 

He cackled, “Too easy, Amaris.”

She jumped when he used her name and flushed, “Right you dislike handouts.” She yelped as she was thrown up into the air as he jumped. She gasped landing in his arms as he took human form grinning ear to ear.

She frowned and reached up stroking his face, she touched one of his ears, “they aren’t as pointed as normal. Are you trying to mimic better?” she asked. She paused, resting her hand on his cheek, he had a bright red color covering his face.

“So what if I am? I figured it was better if I’m hanging around anyway.”

She laughed, “I see.”

He frowned as he set her down and rubbed his neck, “Look it’s simply for my own amusement. Don’t you dare think other wise!” he huffed.

“Wouldn’t dare dream of it Kelpie.”

He frowned, and gripped her cheeks, “Say it.” he frowned.

She rolled her eyes, “Arulius.” 

He felt a sharp tug in his chest as if his ribs were being pulled, “Good. Don’t forget it. You’re the Kelpie Arulius’s property after all.” he looked away red in the face. He flinched when she kissed his cheek.

“Thank you for plowing Conrad’s fields.” she stated heading up the steps into the house.

“I told you I hate handouts!” he insisted as they walked inside, “I will not be catered too and fed for nothing.” he pouted. She laughed at him as she headed to greet her grandmother.

“Grannie, we’re home!” she sang and kissed the old woman’s cheek.

“Welcome home, Kelpie, you’ve behaved?” She asked as she spun her thread.

“I plowed that geezer’s field as requested!” he huffed proudly.

“Oh don’t you fib!” Amaris scowled, standing up with her hands on her hips. She poked his chest, “you were playing around until I finished training the horses at the Byrd Ranch! Only when i showed up and threatened you did you work!”

He felt his cheeks grow warm as he avoided her glare, “I told you. I only listen to you. You’re my property after all.”

She groaned and ruffled her hair. “Grandmother what should we eat tonight? Liver?”

“Hey!” he fretted, “I still did what I was asked!” he pouted, “Amaris!” he whined, “Please don’t make liver, I’m begging!”

She snickered and looked at the proud fae who’s voice cracked. She gave him a smile, “No I will make something else. Do you favor anything, Dear Kelpie?”

“You?” he asked without missing a beat. She huffed and he laughed, “I don’t know. There was a thing you made last week I enjoyed. It fell apart in my mouth.”

“A slow boiled roast? It’s too late to start that.” she shook her head. She couldn’t help giggling at the pout he had, “tomorrow I will do that then, Dear Kelpie.”

He smiled brightly and grinned. He caught himself and coughed, looking away as she laughed at him.

She frowned, “kelpie can you catch fish? I can roast them on the fire with lemon, basil and rosemary, that should be delicious, yes?”

He scratched his cheek, “I don’t work for free.” he grumbled and leaned down, “maybe if you give me a kiss, I will.” he was a light red and looked at the young woman whose hair fluffed up.

She looked at her grandmother and puffed her cheek up, “O-On the cheek?”

He turned red. He hadn’t expected her to actually go for it. He chewed his lip and shook his head, “Lips.” he gave a small smirk, “you always kiss my cheek.”

She frowned, “Grandmother---”

“This is your mess, Amaris.” she clicked her tongue, “you asked a fae for a deed.”

Amaris whined a bit and her face continued to take a crimson tone. She looked at the kelpie and nodded, “F-Fine. I-I’ll give you a kiss on the lips if y-you go catch fish f-for dinner.”

He pulled back in shock. His face turning red. He covered his face with his hands, “N-never mind. I-I’ll be back.” he mumbled heading out leaving her confused.

He walked to the river and slapped his face. Why was he, the kelpie! Getting embarrassed! He screamed into his hands as he walked into the water. He dove under, swimming around looking for a good sized fish. Why had he asked for a KISS of all things?! Was he growing soft?!

He shook his head as his form shifted and he swam around chasing the fish around the water.

  
  


\-----

“I Said No!” She hissed at the man at the door, “Sod off! I do not care if you are a lord, a knight or the king! I will not wed you!” she stomped her foot angrily, “I told you no six years ago! The answer is still no!” She hissed.

The man scowled, “Miss nightingale do you not understand, should you---”

“Amaris.” the kelpie appeared from the house, standing behind her. He glared at the man and snorted, “Ah. the brat.” he sneered, “back again?”

“W-Who?!” Morgan law gasped seeing as the dark haired fae put an arm on the woman’s shoulder, “What is the meaning of this?! I was informed you’d still not wed! A-and yet?!”

“I am not wed!” she scowled, “This is my friend!”

The kelpie felt his heart raced as he grinned, “We’ve met before, Lord Law.” he chuckled, “horses love to laugh.” he sneered.

THe man paled in thought, “what does that mean?” he scowled and placed his top hat back on, “You will regret your choice to not wed me, Miss Nightingale.” he hissed returning to his carriage.

“Don’t come back!” she shouted, laughing as she leaned into the kelpie’s chest, “do you think he realizes you are the horse who stole me away those years ago? My Kelpie?”

He snickered as he took her hands in his, “Oh who knows. I doubt it, while i do not hide my nature, humans do not like to believe.” he snorted, “though, would you care to go for a ride?” he smiled, “I would like to go running.”

She hummed and pulled away, “I think not. You would drown me would you not? My dear kelpie?” she smiled at him as she headed inside towards her grandmother’s room.

“Was that Lord Law again?” she asked.

“Mmhm. But Ru I think scared him off.” Amaris giggled happily.

“Kelpie you are a daft man.” the old woman scoffed making him flinch in shock.

He huffed and crossed his arms, “Amarisssss.” he whined, “come riding with meeeee pleaseeee!!!” he asked, whining.

She sighed, “This isn’t a trick is it?”

He shook his head, “I’m annoyed is all!” he huffed angrily, “I give a vow I am not going to attempt anything!” he put his hands on his hips.

She rolled her eyes, “We’ll be back grandmother.” she kissed the old woman’s cheek before she looked at the kelpie who beamed excitedly. He took her hands and lead her outside where the water overtook him and he turned into his horse form. He bent down so she could mount onto his back. She shifted her skirt some as she held to his mane and he stood.

“I think this is the first time I’ve mounted you specifically for riding.” she laughed, “not a get away or you bringing me home.”

He flicked his ears, “Indeed!” he snickered and began to gallop. She held to his mane as he ran, clearing the fence as he went off over the fields

“Are we heading anywhere?” She asked as he ran, she laughed as he jumped a small creek running through a sheep field.

“I just wanted to run with you!” he laughed, throwing his head back as he sped up. She gripped tightly, heart pounding as she snickered.

As he ran he wanted to jump in the water, show her his domain. He paused and shook his head.

“Kelpie?” she asked as he had stopped running.

He looked back at her and shook his head again. He was soft. He could take her away. But he gave his vow. Why had he vowed? He looked back at her as the sunset back lit her. A breeze sending her hair fluttering, her hand moving to keep it from her face. 

She gasped as he shifted, catching her in his arms as he pouted. 

“How long have I been at your side?” he asked.

“Huh?” she was red.

“How long have I spent with you?”

She frowned, “I believe it’s been almost a year?” she tilted her head. She gasped as he cupped her face with his hands. She laughed and smiled at him, “What ever is the matter, my kelpie?”

“a year…” he frowned. He’d spent a human’s year and hadn’t killed her. He frowned. He gripped his shirt. He didn’t want to kill her. He looked at her sheepishly. He wanted to drag her to the other side. Preserve her for eternity. He smirked.

“Are you sure you won’t be a kelpie’s bride?” he asked, seriously this time.

She shook her head, “I told you kelpie i will not wed.” she sighed but she was smiling at him, “You may tease as you wish but I will not fall. I…” she frowned, “I will not wed without love.”

His heart skipped a beat, “So there’s a chance. If I make you love me?” he grinned.

She looked at him in shock. She squeaked as he got closer to her face, her eyes wide.

“If you fall in love with me, you’ll agree?” he smirked, his sharp teeth peeking out.

She huffed, “No. I want a mutual love.” she poked his nose with a small giggle, “Fae do not give their hearts.”

He rubbed his nose and frowned. She had a point, “we cannot give our hearts. If we do we give up our very magic.” he huffed.

“So then no i will not wed you. You will never have my heart in your hand or my soul in your mouth.” she teased him and started to walk over the field, heading back towards the farm house.

He put his hand to his mouth, “I… I’m going to the other side for a day. I wish to find something.” he looked at her. She looked shocked. Sad? He frowned, “Amaris don’t make that face.”

“I’m not making a face.” she frowned, “I’m just wondering how long until you find me again.” she laughed. “So much for staying until I die.” she winked. She gave a heavy sigh and turned away from him.

His heart raced and he looked away, flushed.

“I’m going to make sure I’m not gone for long… I promise. I just…. I want to find an item on the other side.” he sighed, “Please don’t age too much on me.”

He took her hand and kissed the back. She sighed and reached to ruffle his hair with a small smile.

“I cannot make a promise I cannot keep.” 

\-----

He raced over the fields toward the farm house and frowned. The air was different. He didn’t like that. It had only taken him an hour to locate the item he sought. He prayed not too long had passed for humans.

He shifted to human form and walked up the steps. He knocked on the door. He heard shuffling and gasped when she opened the door. Her eyes were dull from crying, a large marking beneath her eye. 

She looked at him and began to tear up. She threw her arms around him. He held her back in confusion. He tilted her chin up, his face dripping in fear, “A-amaris what happened?”

She sniffled and buried her face in his chest. He held her tightly. He nuzzled her hair and let her cry. He scowled. When she finally pulled away he asked again.

“Amaris… what happened?” He held her face gently.

She sniffled, “L-Lord Law…” she choked, “W-wasn’t happy I told him no… s-so he…” she gripped her arms and crumpled, “W-why did you take so long?! I-I thought you s-said no one w-would l-lay… a…hand o-o-on me----” she sobbed.

He stared at her and felt a fury burning in his chest, someone had hurt her. Hurt HER while he was gone. He growled, “describe them.”

“W-what?” she whimpered.

He scooped her into her arms, pressing his head to hers. “They touched you. I’m going to kill them.”

She gripped his shirt and shook her head, she was shaking.

“J-Just stay here! P-Please!” she begged, “T-They! Th-they’ll be back i fear!” she shuddered.

He held her close and stepped inside. He carried her down the hall. He peeked in the room near the door and looked at the empty rocking chair. His heart sank.

“Grandmother….?”

She started to sob harder. He furrowed his brow. They were dead. He brought her to her room, setting her on the bed. He shifted and laid beside her, pulling her close, “Oh Amaris…” he mumbled as he held her. He frowned, “i told you… if you are in danger… call my name…”

“I-I couldn’t.” she whimpered, “T-They… I couldn’t… I just.. They…”

He frowned, “say it.”

She was quiet beside her sobs.

“Say it!”

She flinched, “A-Arulius.”

A jolt coursed through him and he kissed her forehead, “You belong to the Kelpie Arulius.” he growled, “You’re mine.” he kissed the wound beneath her eye. He frowned, “How.. how long ago…”

“I-It’s been a month.” she admitted as she sniffled. “T-the night you l-left he sent men. T-to warn me. M-make me undesirable to other men…again---” she gripped her arms.

He scowled, “you are still desirable…” he spoke softly and she shook her head.

“I’m not… clean…b-before it was merely a wound--- but...they...” she choked. His eyes grew wide and he pulled her closer.

“You are. The fae say so.” he nuzzled her, “I told you. You can be a kelpie’s bride.” he shifted to grab the gold necklace from his pocket, “I… I went to get this. To mark you.”

She looked at the necklace, holding it in her hands, “I look bad in gold.” she chuckled.

He smirked, “I cannot give you silver, I’m afraid. I need this one.” he slipped it over her neck.

She looked at the pendant and turned red, “you left… to get this?”

“I did.” he nodded and brought her hand to his mouth, “you belong to the fae, Amaris. Like it or not. You’ve spent a year in the company of a kelpie who desires your very heart and soul…” he smiled softly, “After… the changeling and then with Lord Law… I wanted something to keep others away.” he chuckled.

She frowned, “I… I dare not think other men will go for a scarred woman who’s…” she nuzzled into his chest, “if i asked you to drown me, you would not, for it is a handout?”

His heart pounded, “correct.” he wrapped his arms around her, “Instead I will make you fall in love with living so you will not ask me.”

“Then stay here. Please my kelpie.” she asked softly, “don’t leave me again, I beg of you.”

“I will not leave again. For it seems you can’t avoid danger if I am gone.” he chuckled lowly and held her tightly. “My Amaris…”

She smiled as he spoke her name and closed her eyes, listening to the fae’s gentle but quickened heartbeat.

\-------

She woke alone and her heart raced. She smoothed her hair as she smelt fire and got up, forcing herself to walk down the halls of her home. She gulped as her mouth grew dry as she tried to recall what had happened.

“Good morning.” he greeted as he dusted his pants off and stood up. He flinched as she ran to hold him and hugged her back with a smile.

“My kelpie.” she whimpered as she held onto him and started to cry.

“I am. You are mine.” he grinned cheekily, “Amaris, did you sleep well? Are you hungry?” he frowned, now he could see her better, “you’re thin.”

“I-I have… I haven’t been leaving to market…” she admitted, her voice exhausted. She shuddered, “I-i’m afraid.”

“Where or where did the woman who threatens the fae go?” he cooed in an attempt to make her smile, but her eyes were foggy. He frowned. He’d kill them. He took her hands in his and smiled, “well now your kelpie is back, is he not?”

She frowned as he held her hands and sighed. She gasped as he moved to grip her waist and brought her close to him. She looked up at his grinning face. She smiled softly and leaned against him.

“Amaris. What do you want to eat?” he asked, “I’m not gifted in human cooking, but I know a few things.” he winked.

She frowned, “I’m not--”

“You need to eat.” he insisted, “if you don’t have anything here I’ll go fis--”

“No!” she gasped and clung to him, “D-Don’t leave me alone!”

He frowned a bit and held her gently, “I’m not going to leave. I’m just in the river. You can see me from the window.” he offered but she clung to him. He frowned. He looked at her necklace and smiled, “shall I show you something then?”

She looked up confused.

He scooped her into his arms and headed outside. She gripped his shirt as he started to walk into the river. 

“Trust me.” his voice was low, “I don’t take handouts.”

She was shaking as she gulped with a little nod. She buried her face against him as he dropped into the water.

She held her breath but stopped when she realized she wasn’t drowning. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around in shock.

“Pretty right?” his voice had an echo as he moved to let her stand. His hair fluttered in the water as fish swam around them as they stood on the bottom. She looked up, her eyes regaining a bit of their normal sparkle.

She looked around, hand to her chest as she started to smile. She looked at the kelpie who held his hand to her and she took it with a smile. He pulled her along as he pushed through the water. Holding her close as they moved. He brought her to the surface and she gasped, sputtering some.

She flinched as he moved to carry her again and brushed her hair from her face and looked around confused.

“W-Where are we?” she clung to his shirt as she moved her head to try and get a better view.

“The veil.” he smiled softly, “You’re too listless.” he huffed, “So I thought to show you something pretty. If you’ve not left your home in a month then a small visit over here shouldn’t cause an issue right?”

She gripped his shirt tighter, “Y-You brought me to the other side?”

“I did.” he taped the gold chain on her neck, “why do you think I went through the trouble to find this?”

She started to flush, “I-I… I don’t…”

“I asked you before, ‘why not be a kelpie’s bride’.” he kissed her forehead gently.

She frowned, “because you do not love me.”

“Fae don’t love.” he reminded her, “Do you love me?”

She frowned and didn’t answer. He paused at this reaction. He blinked a few times, “Amaris… do you love me?”

She frowned, “I-I do not!” she huffed. He smirked at her defiance. He watched her puff her cheek up and kissed her, making her freeze.

He pulled back as he rested his forehead against hers. She wouldn’t meet his eyes. But he was fine with that. He could see a spark glowing again.

“There’s my Amaris.” he cooed as she puffed her cheek up and pushed on his face.

“Stupid water horse!” she scowled, “Y-You!”

“I’m a stupid water horse~!” he teased her, “Holding the whip wielder.”

She huffed and bit his neck, as it was the only spot she could really reach. He yelped at the action as her oversized canines nicked one of his gills.

“Amaris!” he laughed, turning red in the face.

She frowned, “I-I want to go home!” she huffed as she looked around, “i-it’s pretty but I-I…” she clung to his shirt recalling the changeling from the market, “t-there’s other fae here right?!”

“Mmhm. there are. We’ve barely arrived. Are you sure you don’t want to stay?” he asked. He shifted as he held her, he kissed her neck, “I’m serious. Be my bride.” He winced as she pushed on his face. He couldn’t help sticking his tongue out at her but started to return towards the river and walk in. He felt her tense up and paused.

“Don’t worry. I’m just using the water as my gate.”

“I know just.” she hid her face against his shoulder, “Stupid water horse.” she peeked up around them one last time before he dropped them into the water and walked along until he emerged from the other side.

She coughed and shook her head, shivering. He held her close and headed towards the house. He huffed, “good it wasn’t long.” he looked around, “not much dust.”

She frowned, “I see now why you get so confused when I age.”

“Exactly!” he huffed, “it’s shocking to see someone go from my knee’s height to a young woman!”

She laughed and he smiled. He set her down in the chair and set about the fire relighting it. She curled her knees up and closed her eyes tiredly. She shifted as he placed a blanket on her shoulders and sat beside the chair. She pulled it close with a small smile.

He leaned on his hand, “if i got catch a fish will you eat it?”

She frowned and held the blanket tight, “just the river?”

“You can watch me from the window.” he spoke softly. He stood up and tilted her chin up, “Fae’s vow.”

She frowned and looked away. He sighed and headed towards the door. Her eyes turned to watch him. He headed and waved at the window. She waved back as he moved to stand in the river. He dropped down and she gulped. She looked at the water, and then the road, the water, the road. Her heart raced. She held her breath waiting for him to return. She smiled widely as he emerged, holding a fish between his teeth. She started to laugh as the man brushed his hair back. He looked at her and smiled as the fish flopped. He jolted and bit down and it went limp.

She gave a sigh of relief as he reentered the home and pulled her blanket tightly. He held the fish down with a small smirk.

“See?” he grinned, sharp teeth glinting.

“I do.” she smiled as she looked up, eyes meeting his. She rested her head on her knees. She knew he’d half won his declaration. Her heart pounded.

\---

“Ready?” he asked as she hooked her arm around his. She nodded as they headed out. He fixed his hat with a huff.

“You dress up nicely.” she admitted as they walked down the path.

“I can if I choose. I just only take human form when I’m hunting before I met you really. Or to play the violin.” he laughed. 

She looked up and smiled, making his heart race. He paused, “hold still. Your bonnet’s crooked.” he adjusted the ties for her and kissed her forehead gently.

“Will you be a kelpie’s bride?” he asked again.

She shook her head, “You do not love me.”

He huffed annoyed, “I do not. You belong to me.” 

She laughed like bells and hung to his arm as they headed into the market. He frowned and growled. She clung harder to his arm as the man approached. He pushed her behind his back.

“You are the man from before.” Lord law sneered, “you---GACK?!” he gasped as the kelpie gripped his throat and held him up, “U-Unhand?!”

“Kelpie!” she gasped as she gripped his coat. 

He gazed down and threw the man into the ground. People stared as he moved and stepped on him with wild golden eyes.

“You.” his voice held a power as he glared. “You are the one who harmed her?”

“I-I have never laid a hand on her!” he gasped as the fae stepped down.

“Arulius!” she begged. He felt a jolt as he pulled back and looked at her with a small frown. Tears dripped down her face and his hands moved to brush them away. He glared at the man on the ground.

“I’m not done with you.” he growled and went back to comforting the young woman who hiccuped as she sobbed. He pulled her close and hummed lowly, “shhh… shhh…” he stroked the back of her head and made a silent vow to kill the man on the ground.

The man on the ground hissed as he moved to stand. His servant aiding him, “Who are you?!”

“I’m the Kelpie of the river.” Arulius stated firmly as he looked over his shoulder, “A fae who claimed this woman years ago and is _very_ upset right now. If it was not for her words. I would kill you and devour you.”

“Kelpie no. You’ll get a stomach ache.” she spoke softly and he snickered.

“It’d be worth it to make you feel secure.” he smiled. He glared back at Morgan Law and turned with a scowl, “You’re still here? Go on. Git.” he smirked, “did I say that right? Amaris?”

She laughed making him smile wide enough to show his fangs. Morgan snarled and fixed his hat.

“Come now, Charles.” he ordered as they headed off in the direction the came, “we need to make arrangements...”

The kelpie scowled hearing the last remark. He narrowed his eyes and looked down at Amaris who was smiling up at him. He moved and kissed her gently.

“I will protect you this time. You belong to me. And when sated. I will take you away.” he whispered.

She stared at him and smiled as she kissed him back this time, “Well then, my dear kelpie. I want to see you try.”

\-----

Arulius wiped the blood from his face as he stood in the manor. He sneered at the man who was cowering near the wall with a pistol in his hand.

“I told you!” The kelpie laughed as he walked closer and the water shifted around him and he took his equine form, “Horses love to laugh.” he sneered and reared up. His hooves slamming down on the man’s skull with a sickening crunch. He stomped. And stomped. Until he was satisfied. He shifted back and knelt to make sure he was firmly dead.

He stood up and put his hands on his hips. With that matter dealt with, he wondered if Amaris would smile at him again. He headed outside and stretched. He looked at the sky.

“She should be waking up soon. I should get back.” he hummed as he shifted forms to run. He slowed as he passed some men wearing uniforms similar to the men he’d slaughtered with the Lord. He looked at the direction they came from and he felt his blood run cold. He growled and without warning, kicked the men, sending them to the ground. He stomped and stomped. While he had no idea their purpose he had a bad feeling. He tore off at a full gallop towards the farm house, his hooves leaving deep grooves in the ground.

It was then he felt the tug. She was calling him. He ran faster, his lungs burned as he ran. He could have jumped in the veil but that would have eaten time. He felt the tug fade and shifted forms to run to up the front steps. The door was broken off and he could smell blood. It was sweet. He knew this blood for he’d tasted it before.

His eyes began to water and he hoped quietly he was wrong. He walked into the house.

“Amaris…?” he called in a voice far too timid, “AMARIS!” he shouted as he looked and looked. He stopped in the kitchen. He looked to see her laying there. The smell of her sweet blood was strong. He raced to kneel at her side and moved to cradle her. She was cold. Too cold for his liking. He couldn’t hear her heart. He couldn’t hear her breath.

“Hey…. hey... No…” he tapped her face lightly with his hand as tears spilled down his cheek onto her increasingly cold body. 

“No no no… the whole point of..me being here was….” he gently picked her up. She hung limp in his arms as he shifted her head to his shoulder, “Amaris… hey Amaris… wake up… come on… please wake up…” 

The smell of blood was stronger as he lifted her off the ground. His tears stained her shirt as he buried his face in it, “No that’s not fair. Why are you… no… you’re mine… right?” he cried as he stood back up. His silver necklace twinkled as he carried her outside towards the river, “A little water will wake you up, right? Come on… I can’t… no… it’s not fair…” he sniffled as he went to stand in the cold stream, deeper and deeper until he was to his chest. 

He held her limp body as he let her float a bit and brushed her hair from her face. His fingers trailed the scars on her face, down her neck where her old wound once was. He stopped on her chest where the red was thick.

He held her firm in the water, “that’s… not fair... You belong to the fae… I can’t go back without you…” he wiped his eyes as he stared at her unmoving face as the water moved her hair like the weeds he wore in his hair. His lip trembled as he bent down and kissed her cold lips.

“I… I don’t want to stay here if you aren’t here…” he mumbled as he pulled away. He moved to stroke her face with his hand. He sighed and pressed his face to her chest as he cried. The water gurgled around him. 

Ba-thump.

It was quiet. He could barely hear it. What he heard was her gasping, coughing and choking. Her trembling hands gripped his hair as she wheezed and looked for air. He shifted helping her upright in the water as she clung and coughed. He felt the water’s chill creeping up his body in a way he’d never experienced. He held her face as the warmth slowly returned.

She looked at him with bleary eyes, “K-Kelpie?” she asked quietly in a strained voice.

He couldn’t help the smile, he couldn’t stop the tears as he hugged her tightly. She winced and he let go, “Ah!” he gasped and moved to carry her back to shore. He groaned as he realized the weight she had. Had her clothing taken on that much water? But it shouldn’t be an issue… He set her on the shore and sat beside her, brushing her hair back.

Chestnut curls fell in his face as he smiled and looked at her as she slowly opened her eyes wider. She reached up, hand on his cheek as he smiled and leaned into it. He shifted his head to kiss the palm as he looked at her.

“You should have said my name sooner.” he laughed. He felt tired. His body was heavy. He leaned into her hand and closed his eyes.

“T...that is you kelpie?” she asked. 

His eyes shot open confused, “Who else would I be, Amaris?”

She ran her hand down his cheek then brushed his hair behind his rounded ears.

“You… look different. Warmer… your hair… your eyes… your smile…” she spoke softly as her fingers moved to each part of his face as she spoke.

He frowned, “W-what do you mean? I should look as I always do.” he moved to look at the river and his voice caught in his throat as he saw his own reflection. Carefully he removed his hands from holding her to run them over his hair and pulled the long chestnut strands forward. He ran his tongue over his teeth as he felt his heart racing.

“Ah…” was all he could manage.

She stared and started to laugh weakly, “Oh kelpie what did you do to yourself you foolish fae?”

He sighed and leaned down, she squeaked as he kissed her, “I think I gave you something I didn’t know I could.”

“What is that?”

“My heart.” he chuckled, “Say my name.”

“Kelpie?”

“My name, Amaris.”

She stared at him confused at his insistence. She pursed her lips, “arulius.”

There was no jolt of electricity. His heart did race and he could feel the heat rising in his face, but the tug on his very soul was gone. He sighed, “Oh dear me…”

“What’s the matter k--”

“I do not think I can use that title anymore,” he admitted sheepishly. He shifted and took her hand pressing it to his mouth, “I told you. You took my heart. And I guess that means becoming human.”

Her face lit up as he kissed her hand again. Becoming human. Her heart pounded. She pressed her lips tightly together.

“Well. i suppose I can’t ask you to be a Kelpie’s bride this time.” he sighed as he looked at her, amber eyes softly gazing, “Will you be a foolish man’s wife?”

“A man with no home or property.” she snickered, “Who’s afraid of the sound of a whip.”

“Ah, you misunderstand, it is only your whip that entices me.” he chuckled lowly as he leaned towards her face. She sat up and kissed him gently.

“You’re warm.” she mumbled as she shifted her arms to his neck and held on, “I don’t mind.”

“Good. I don’t think I’ll be cold until I’m dead.” he laughed as he kissed her again, “So?”

“Do you love me?” she asked softly as he rested his forehead against hers.

“I gave you my heart and became a human, I do not know how more to show I do.” he laughed.

“Mmhm.” she smiled and kissed his cheek, “You win, Kelpie. My heart is in your hands, and my soul is in your mouth.” she grinned.

He smirked as he wrapped his arms around her.

“Amaris.”

“Yes?”

“Don’t ever scare me like that again.”

“I don’t think you’ll allow it.” she laughed and he rested his face on her shoulder tiredly.

  
  


\-----

She sighed as she placed her hands over her rounded stomach, “Would you cut that out you stupid man?!” She chided as he tried to fasten the ropes to the carriage.

He huffed as he jumped down, short chestnut hair bouncing as he did. He walked over, clapping the dust from his hands, “I’m making sure nothing falls! You can’t blame me for being careful!”

“Oh I can blame you for plenty.” She chuckled as he bent to kiss her, “Where's harriet?”

“I think she went to put flowers on Grandmother’s grave.” he sighed as he rubbed his neck. He placed his hands on his hips and leaned back with a crack, “I don’t think I will ever get used to the amount of pain a human body is.”

“I think not.” She laughed as she placed her hands on his chest, causing his face to heat up, “You’ve been complaining for 6 years now. And I hope you’ll complain for many more.” the gold necklace around her neck caught the sunlight as they heard the crack of a whip.

The man sighed and rubbed his temples, “Oh dear.” he grumbled and began to run towards the river. He looked back at his wife, “She takes after you!” he laughed.

He saw the horse on the river bed and hissed at it angrily, showing off the remaining fangs he had. It took one look at the running man and vanished back into the water as he scooped the fuming little girl up.

“I told it to git Papa!” she huffed, puffing her cheeks up as she held her little whip. Her bright blue eyes shimmered with an unearthly light, “Shtupid fae!”

“Oh Hush, Harriet.” he kissed her cheek and began to head back to where her mother sat against the carriage. “Your father was once a stupid fae as you so elgantly put it.”

“Yeah but Papa is papa! That was a dumb horse!” She giggled as he nuzzled her neck. She reached out and was taken by her mother.

The former kelpie sighed and kissed his wife as he moved to finish fastening their belongings to the carriage with one glare at the river, “Well. Once upon a time you mother met me the same way. So who knows. Maybe it wasn’t a dumb horse.”

“I wouldn’t question that. Mister dumb horse who hadn’t even noticed he had become human.”

He frowned as he looked away, “I was a little preoccupied with someone dying! And, well, it worked out!” he pouted and moved to help her up onto the seat before placing the little girl next to her. He jumped up and grabbed the reins, “Would you wish I stayed a fae?”

“Mmhm. I wouldn’t mind so long as you stayed with me.” She admitted and held onto his arm.

He laughed and clicked his tongue urging the horse on.

“To our new home!” Harriet giggled as she sat between her parents, “So mama can have her baby safely!” she beamed.

“Yes. to _our_ home. All our own.” she smiled.

Arulius grinned happily as he gave one last look at the riverbank and smiled, “Well. I guess I really am whipped.” he sighed.


End file.
